


Fem!Sinbad Scenarios

by AlexTheNonBinary



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Other, Sinbad has issues, Sinbad has trauma, Someone give this woman a hug, fem!sinbad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary
Summary: The title - Fem!Sinbad scenarios in my AU
Kudos: 3





	Fem!Sinbad Scenarios

**Soon after Allie’s death...**

Ja’far had noticed how quiet Sinbad had been lately. In the amount of time he had known her, she was always more… outgoing, confident. Lately Sinbad had been calm, quiet, but sometimes really snappy and hasn’t really had her spirit in anything. When he first met her, Sinbad had always had a light in her eyes. When they were in the dungeon, that light was still there, even though she had lost an eye.

He couldn’t remember much from when he was turned into a demon with a couple of his companions, but he remembered bits and pieces. He could remember Sinbad’s refusal to hurt her companions, her soft whisper of ‘it’s okay’ when he had thrown her against a wall. She had a determined light in her eye. Her selflessness had no bounds.

But, after that. When Ja’far had come back from that demon he had been. He saw the crushed expression on Sinbad’s face. Her eye was so dull and empty.  _ She had his eyes. _ He saw the drying blood on her outfit, the rubbed-away tear stains on her cheeks, the brokeness in her voice. Sinbad had lashed out when Drakon tried to tell Ja’far something, telling him to ‘shut up and leave it alone!’. 

Ja’far had felt hurt, the knowledge that Sinbad was making an effort to hide something from him tearing him in two. But when he had noticed her desperate expression, he felt pained for another reason.  _ She _ had lost something.  _ She _ wasn’t okay.  _ She  _ needed help.

But she never tried to get any.

And now, Ja’far wished she did.

Ja’far first heard the melody when he was heading to bed after studying. It was coarse, overwhelming emotion behind it. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… you make me happy, when skies are gray… please don’t take my sunshine…”

Ja’far opened the door to Sinbad’s room, confused and worried. He fell to his knees when he saw what she was doing. Sinbad sat in the center of the room, blood seeping through her poorly done bandages as her hands held a bloodied blade to her throat. Sinbad noticed Ja’far and immediately dropped the weapon. “J-Ja’far! What are you doing up? Sh-Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Sinbad stuttered, desperately trying to hide it.

“Sin… What were you doing…? What were you about to do?” Ja’far asked, his voice cracking in disbelief. There was no way… she wasn’t… that’s not something she’d do… “Were… were you gonna leave me? Were you going to leave me here!?”

“W-What!? N-No, of course not-,”

“Then what!? What were you doing!? What were you thinking of doing!?” Ja’far cried, rare, hot tears slipping from his cheeks. “You just gave me hope, are you really going to tear it from me now!?”

“Ja’far, I swear-,” Sinbad tried to reassure, reaching out to her younger companion, her bandages slipping slightly from her wrists.

“You swear what!? Or were all those promises just lies!?” Ja’far yelled, slapping Sinbad’s hand away. The bandages on her arm slipped off, revealing deep wounds everywhere. Some of them looked fresh.

“Nothing was a lie!” Sinbad shouted, her expression turning angry. Hinahoho rounded the corner, awoken by the racket, Rurumu followed closely behind him. He froze, holding his hand out to his side to stop his wife from witnessing it. He covered his own mouth as he held back tears.

“Then what are you doing, sitting here with a knife to your throat!? You were about to leave us! About to leave  _ me _ !” Ja’far cried, getting onto his feet and walking over to Sinbad and slapping her. Sinbad looked at the wall disbelievingly. Ja’far felt his tears drip off of his cheeks as he looked at the note in front of Sinbad. He snatched it up, ignoring Sinbad’s frantic arms trying to stop him.

He opened it and read it aloud. “I’m sorry, everyone, really, but… I can’t do this anymore. I couldn’t protect my little girl, so she was crushed to death. I don’t blame anyone, not at all. It wasn’t their faults that they were turned into a demon. I wasn’t fast enough, that’s all. I can see the Rukh, it leads me down the path I should go… but… I don’t have the kind of strength to keep going anymore…”

“I’m falling apart. I want to give you everything I can, really, I do. But I can’t. I failed before, and she died because of it. I’m not going to let anyone die because of me. I tried so hard to keep going. I’m so sorry, but I can’t do this anymore. Please, let me be selfish, just this once?” Ja’far finished. Hinahoho was leaning against the wall and Rurumu was crying.

“Sinbad… do you really think that?” Hinahoho asked, his voice trembling. Sinbad had always been so strong, to see her like this was terrifying. Rurumu was in a similar state - she had heard everything about Sinbad from Hinahoho, and this was not something that was ever even hinted at in her personality.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t write it a  _ fucking suicide note _ if I didn’t, would I?” Sinbad hissed, her gaze sharp and threatening. She truly looked like she had given up. “Someone has already died because of me. Why would you even want someone like me around?”

Sinbad’s voice began shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Why am I the only one who can’t save who they care for!? I lost my daughter! And it’s entirely my fault! I lost her to my own stupidity! I’m so useless!” She cried, rubbing her eye as her other hand found its way to her hair and began pulling at it.

“Sin-,” Ja’far began, only to be cut off by Sinbad’s weak voice.

“Please… just let me die… It’s selfish, I know… just-,”

“Sinbad!” Ja’far yelled, anger filling him. “You were  _ never _ selfish! You still have your kids to look after! Are you seriously going to leave them behind!? What about us!? Your dream! You can’t leave it all behind! We don’t want that! Your daughter wouldn’t want that, either!”

Sinbad looked at him, tears still spilling from her eye. Did they...really care? That much? For someone as useless as her? She grabbed her head with the hand that was pulling at her hair. “W… Why? Why do you all care about me?”

“Because you're our leader, Sinbad.” Hinahoho said.

“Because you’re our friend, Sinbad.” Rurumu continued.

“Because you gave us hope, Sin.” Ja’far added.

“Because I love you, Mother…” A new voice erupted. Sinbad’s eyes widened as she recognised the young voice.

“Char...lie?” She whispered. No. She didn’t want her to see this. She’d suffered enough already. Charlie should be in bed, along with everyone else. No one should be here. “No… no you’re not supposed to see. None of you are supposed to see!”

Rurumu walked forward towards Sinbad, who crawled backwards, glaring weakly. “Get away from me!” Sinbad cried as she ran into the wall. Rurumu looked dejected at the strong negative reaction. “Just… get away from me…”

Tears began to flood and heart-wrenching sobs filled the room. Rurumu picked up the broken girl, who leaned into her, letting out loud, muffled sobs. Silently, she ushered everyone out of the room. The only one who remained was Ja’far, who refused to leave his new comrade.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m  _ so sorry _ ...” Sinbad cried into Rurumu’s shirt. The older woman rubbed circles into her leader’s back, whispering sweet condolences to Sinbad’s crying form.

Ja’far’s hand lightly touched Sinbad’s back, and the young mother turned to see. Ja’far had tear stains on his cheeks, his eyes were still watery, and he had blood on his hands.  _ Sinbad’s _ blood. “Oh my god, Jaffy, I’m so sorry. You weren’t supposed to see this… I…”

Sinbad climbed out of Rurumu’s arms. The Immchukk knew that Ja’far wouldn’t let anything happen to Sinbad, so she nodded and left the two. Sinbad opened her arms, an invitation for Ja’far. The smaller boy didn’t hesitate to dash forward into her arms, knocking the two of them over.

The two curled into a ball on the floor, crying silently as they gripped the other for dear life. Safe to say, Sinbad didn’t sleep by herself for a while after that...


End file.
